


What's in a Name?

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Let's just call him Babadook, dad!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: If you know how to spell the name, that is.





	What's in a Name?

Bambam was cackling after you told him what happened. He still had a playful smile when he approached the problematic Ice.

“Is it true?” he asked. Ice looked up to him. “That you wrote your father’s name as ‘Bambam’?”

“It IS your name!”

Bambam was about to screech again. “You don’t know my real name?”

“Bambam is a fake name?”

“No, it’s a nickname!” Bambam sat down beside Ice. “See, we have this really long names, but it’s hard to call you that way, so your parents give you meaningful nicknames. Bambam is my nickname, and it came from this cartoon character who was really strong. They wanted me to be strong, so they gave me that nickname.”

“Then what’s your full name?”

Bambam grinned. “It’s Kunpimook.”

Ice quickly took his pencil. “Ku…n…”

“Oh you’re supposed to write it in English? Yeah, it’s K-U-N-P-I… no, there’s no H, it’s…”

“Kunpimook! And then?”

Bambam peeked at the paper. It spelled Kumpinuk. “No, it’s Kunpimook. You switch the n and m then make u double o.”

_Koonpinmuk_.

“Not that u. The other one. Wait, let me just write it for you.”

Ice gave him the pencil, and Bambam ended his name’s disrespect. He gave the paper back to Ice, who eyed it sharply. He’s still not over how his Dad had a fake name.

“Then why is my name Ice?” he wondered.

Bambam couldn’t answer. How can he say that he was planning to name his children Ice, Rolex, YSL?

“Because I want you to be cool!” he managed to reason.


End file.
